


We Just Don't Care.

by FriggCake



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriggCake/pseuds/FriggCake
Summary: *校园向/恋爱中/储物间小车





	We Just Don't Care.

“看着我。”

晚修结束后，身边的同学都离开了，而斑斑依旧埋头做题。金有谦托着自己的下颚，看着眼前这个人专注的看着试卷，只给他留下个黑色的脑袋瓜，丝毫没有注意自己的到来。斑斑刘海乖顺的贴在额头，眼睫毛微微颤抖着，红红的嘴巴张张合合读着题。从头到脚都太可爱了吧，盯着眼前的人，金有谦根本没办法生气。他捏着斑斑的下巴，双唇直接覆盖上去，没有深入，而是浅浅的唇贴唇地磨着。

斑斑柔柔地推开金有谦，“金有谦，你不要老是烦着我啦。试卷再不做完，明天课上老师可要评讲的。”

 

在金有谦看来，所有都是欲擒故纵。金有谦起身拉着斑斑往课室后面的储物室里走。反手锁上门后，金有谦把斑斑压在书架上，“我呢，我就不重要吗？”

月色很好，皎白的月光透过窗户，把眼前这狭小的空间分成了明暗两面。金有谦背对着光，斑斑看不清他的神情，不知道他是不是还生气。今天在公共场合里斑斑把金有谦牵着他的手松开后，金有谦就没怎么搭理他，中午饭也没有和自己吃。

“重要啊，你最重要了。”斑斑叹了一口气，还是个要自己哄的大男孩。

“今天为什么要松开我的手？”果然问题还是来了。这个社会里，并不是每个人都能够接受自己的性取向。金有谦总是很勇敢，他无畏别人投来的目光，而自己总是担心无法忽视别人的看法，一次又一次的在公共场合前拒绝和金有谦的歪腻。斑斑也承认自己是个胆小鬼。

“……”

“为什么要在乎别人的看法？说好的‘We just don't care’呢？”

“金有谦，你为什么能够这么勇敢？”

“笨蛋，我不勇敢怎么能够保护你。”看着抬头看向自己的斑斑，眉眼里都是自己。金有谦宠溺地刮了刮斑斑的鼻子。

“……”笨蛋，你怎么这么好，斑斑撅了撅嘴巴，抬起头，上前搂住金有谦的脖子，把头埋进对方的胸前。软绵的声音似乎因为感动而颤抖，“我爱你，有谦。”

月光洒在斑斑身上，真好看啊——眼底出长长睫毛的投影，笑起来会弯弯的眼睛，以及有些厚厚的红唇。金有谦由不得低头含住了斑斑的唇瓣，轻轻舔舐着，动作温柔而缓慢，趁着换气时，深入对方的口腔里，细细地吸吮着软肉。斑斑的嘴唇，实在太适合接吻了。

这一刻，像极了John Legend的里的那句歌词：“I wanna kiss you underneath the stars.” 想要在满天繁星下细吻你，大胆地接受众人目光洗礼。斑斑被吻得有点发软，上前抱住了金有谦。同时又暗暗下定决心，是啊，谁也不要管，只有我和你，就够了，We just don't care.

金有谦捧着斑斑的后脑勺加深了这个吻，直到怀里的人快要缺氧时，才依依不舍地离开了斑斑的嘴唇。斑斑微微靠在书架上小口的喘气，微张且红润的嘴唇此刻显得更加诱人。金有谦上前搂住斑斑的腰，疯狂地亲吻着斑斑的双唇，一路向下，从锁骨到肋骨，再到肚脐。

“可以吗？”金有谦突然停下动作，抬起头看着斑斑。

斑斑扑哧地笑出来，踮起脚尖亲了亲金有谦，“你说呢？”

 

得到同意后，金有谦胸贴着斑斑的背，右手抓住斑斑的身下，拨弄了几下，怀里的人的呼吸开始有些急促，耳边传来细细碎碎的呻吟，自己的身下也有要抬头的迹象，金有谦的喉结滚动了一下；左手拨弄着囊袋，合并右手，一起从缓慢到快速的抽插，不一会斑斑挺了一下腰，颤抖了一下，金有谦手里都是白色的浊液。

 

释放过后的斑斑靠在金有谦的怀里喘息，却尴尬的感受到身后人肿胀的下身开始在自己臀瓣里顶着，斑斑一下子红了脸，这…会不会也…太大了吧…

深深浅浅的呼吸声在金有谦听来都是性感的，他忍住了下面的欲望，沾取适量的浊液，往斑斑后面送，“嘶”，初涉情事的斑斑有些紧张，后面连一只手指也放不进去。

金有谦缓缓地抱住斑斑的细腰，把脑袋搭在斑斑的颈窝里，贴着斑斑的耳朵轻声说道，“斑斑，相信我。”

本来耳朵就很敏感的斑斑，身子一下子就像电流击过一样，滋滋地鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，他由不得深呼吸了一下，内心默念着“要放松，要放松”这三个字。

金有谦看见怀里的人小嘴嘟嘟囔囔的，掰过着小人的脸颊，温柔而深情地亲了上去，唇瓣相贴，仿佛得了不接吻就不行的病。

斑斑被吻的发软，身子放松后，后面已经能容纳对方的两根手指。后穴被身后的人搅得混乱，刚开始是痛苦的话，现在就是享受。斑斑咬着下唇不让自己发出淫?乱的声音，却又忍不住的叫出声，“啊…要坏了……”

 

当第三只手指能够挤进去后，金有谦终于忍不住了，褪下衣物，用膝盖把斑斑的双腿掰开，握住斑斑的细腰，扶着自己的性器慢慢地进去。身下的涨大一下子被温暖的细肉包裹着，金有谦差点就舒服的缴枪。

原本三根手指进入的时候斑斑已经觉得太大了，当金有谦的硕大进来时，斑斑觉得自己整个人都要裂开了，“真的…呼…好…大……”斑斑眼泪都流出来了，“不…要…了……有谦呐……”

两人的交合开始适应后，金有谦遵循着九浅一深的来回抽插。

斑斑像发现新世界一样，觉得自己很放荡，知道自己不能这样，却很享受。

狭小的储物间里散发着淫乱的气息，两人的交合处不断拍打的声音在小小的空间里被放大了几倍。

 

金有谦握着斑斑的腰狠狠的往自己身下撞，每一次都有意无意的碰到斑斑的敏感点，斑斑终于忍不住了。

“有谦，那…里……”

“嗯？哪里？说出来”

“就…就…那里……”

没想到金有谦还有这样的情趣，斑斑抓了抓头发，害羞的说，“唔…就…敏感…点那……”

看到斑斑害羞的样子，金有谦真的是欢喜极了，身下便不再忍着，狠狠的往敏感点那里压，还就着这姿势把斑斑的两只腿架起来，抱到窗边。双脚离开地面，突然失重的斑斑后穴刺激的收缩了一下，害得金有谦深呼了一口气。斑斑把全身的重量都压在了金有谦上，金有谦的性器上。金有谦每走一步，交合处就愈加贴合，愈加深入。

紧张的斑斑双手撑在窗边，不知因为情事亦或是害羞，斑斑满脸通红，对着后面大干大操的金有谦软糯糯地说道，“有谦呐，会被看到的……”

金有谦靠过来，右手抓着斑斑的身下，跟着身后，和自己一起，加快速度的抽插，“管他呢。有人看的话，就让他看好了。”

听见这句话的同时，斑斑看到下面路过了一个行人，马上紧张地捂住了自己快要因为情欲而呼之欲出的呻吟，太…太险了。

可下一秒金有谦就把斑斑的手给拿开，“啊……啊……不要啊……”

行人抬头看了一下，便继续自己的路。剩下窗户里一个紧张害怕的斑斑和骄纵狂傲的金有谦。

斑斑有些许恼怒地看着金有谦，而金有谦一脸坏笑，又继续用自己身下的硕大顶到了更深处。

斑斑心甘情愿沉溺在金有谦给的狂潮欲海里面。他像漂浮在海上的人，死死抱着金有谦递来的浮木，刺激又惊险，两人双双释放。

夏夜的风吹过两人因为情事而湿漉漉的刘海。月光下，两人的铜体毫无遮拦的相拥而吻，管他们的目光，We just don't care.

 

——想要与你做尽艳情之事，目中无人至随处拥吻。阴天看海，雨天做爱，永远年轻，永远侠骨柔情。 

-end-

by FriggAnn


End file.
